As technology advances, many electronics devices may require multiple simultaneous DC supply voltages. For example, such devices may include multiple functional units, such as wireless sensor nodes (WSN)s, Internet of Things (IoT)s, or the like. Some of these devices may require high efficiency, be battery powered, portable, inexpensive, or any combination thereof. However, traditional DC-DC converters that provide multiple simultaneous DC supply voltages may have reduced efficiency and area overhead due to certain circuit architectures associated with updating the DC supply voltages. In this regard, there is a need for a small, inexpensive DC-DC converter that efficiently provides multiple simultaneous DC supply voltages.